A communication device in a telecommunication system, such as a repeater, can establish multiple communication links over multiple interfaces. The communication device may be limited in its use of frequency bands. Some regions, such as Europe, have added additional frequency bands for use by telecommunication systems. Using multiple frequency bands in interfaces for devices in telecommunication systems is challenging.